


Photobooth || Skephalo Smut

by IamaddictedtoSkephalo



Category: Minecraft - Fandom, Skephalo - Fandom
Genre: Biting, M/M, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Skephaloispog, Smut, idkwhatelsetoput, original idea, practice, sex in a photoshoot, tail pulling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamaddictedtoSkephalo/pseuds/IamaddictedtoSkephalo
Summary: Skeppy and Bad are at the mall, in a photobooth, and some spicy things happen.
Relationships: skephalo - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 117





	Photobooth || Skephalo Smut

Bad, Skeppy, Vurb and Spifey are all heading to the mall for some friendly shopping. Or at least Vurb and Spifey thought that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Okay, me and Spifey will be going to go get food real quick. You guys can do whatever you lovebirds want, let’s meet up at the center of the mall at 6:30 sharp.” Vurb instructed everybody to do.

”Sound like a plan?”

”Yup!” Everybody responded at the same time.

”Bye Skeppy, Bye Bad!” Spifey and Vurb waved goodbye as they left them behind.

There they were, Skeppy and Bad, just standing there in silence.

”Soooo, Do you want to go to the photobooth and take some photos of us?” Skeppy said, breaking the awkward silence.

”Oh- uhm- sure.” Bad said wagging his tail side to side in excitement.

Skeppy took Bad by the arm and dragged in through the the crowd of people until they made it to their destination, the photoshoot.

“Ladies first” Skeppy directed Bad inside.

“Whatever” Bad said chuckling, rolling his eyes while heading inside the photobooth. Skeppy soon followed.

“Hey S’geppy, it’s a little tight in here-“ Complained Bad, but that’s when Skeppy had a brilliant yet embarrassing idea

“Hey Bad?”

“Yes S’geppy?”

“Can I sit in your lap? There will be more space for us.” Skeppy asked, blushing a little bit, but not too much to notice at first sight.

“Uh, sure?” Bad accepted, a bit nervous, but still accepted.

Skeppy climbed onto Bad’s lap, he started to shuffled around a little bit to try to find a comfortable position. Little did he know, he was grinding on Bad’s crotch. Causing Bad to get harder the more Skeppy moved.

“Uhm, S’geppy-“

“Hey Bad, do you have 5$ so we Can take a picture?” Skeppy cutting off Bad

“I-I don’t think so, but S’geppy, you’re-“  
“Wait, I think I have some money.” Skeppy said shoving his hand into his pocket. He moved around a bit more, meaning he was grinding more and more on Bad cause bad to get even more harder.

“Found it!” Skeppy said, taking out a 5$ bill out of his pocket. As he leaned forward a bit to put the bill into the machine, that’s when he felt something poke his rear-end and hands on his waist.

“Bad? Don’t tell me you are-“  
“I’m sorry S’geppy! You were moving around so much and it- yeah..” Bad responded obviously nervous. Then, Skeppy had another idea.

“I mean, since I caused this, we might resolve it here.” Skeppy said as he turned his whole body around, facing Bad’s emerald eyes with his Chocolate brown eyes.

“What?!- are you crazy? We are in public S’geppy!”  
“If we both are quick and quiet, we won’t get caughtt~” Skeppy said as he started licking and nibbling on Bad’s neck, he sneakily grabbed Bad’s tail to get really to pull on it.

“I guess- aAgHn~” Bad moaned as Skeppy pulled his tail. It sounded like music to his ears, he pulled on it again but even more harder.

Skeppy slowly started grinding on Bad’s crotch, biting and pulling on Bad’s tail even more.

Skeppy then got up, took his shirt, pants, and boxers off.

“S’geppy, what are you doing?” Bad asked, shocked but enjoying the view he was getting.

“Come on Bad, let’s have a bit of fun, plus I want to ride your cock like there is no tomorrow, I already prepped myself earlier.”

“Already?!”  
“Mhm~” Skeppy hummed as he got on his knees and was undoing Bad’s pants, his cock sprung out and started twitching out of interest. Skeppy’s eyes widen from how big it was.

“What do we have here?” Skeppy said smirking.

“Just get on with it, please S’geppy..” Bad whined.

Skeppy opened his mouth and took it whole, gagged on it a little, but not too much to make a difference. Almost immediately, Bad’s hands went onto Skeppy’s head guiding it up and down.

We’re they really doing this?! In a public area too.

As Bad was more and more getting closer to release, his grip on Skeppy’s hair tighten, cause Skeppy to moan. Sending vibrations onto Bad’s dick. But all the pleasure came to a sudden stop when Skeppy took his mouth off.

“S’geppy? Why did you stop?!” Bad asked, panting, he was a mess, his glasses were crooked, his neck full of hickeys, he looked so cute, at least Skeppy thought that.

Then Skeppy got on Bad’s lap and aimed Bad’s dick to his entrance. He slowly sank lower and lower until he met the base.

“F-fuck~”

“Language S’geppy! Oh my goodness..” Bad scolded

Skeppy then lifted himself and fell right back down.

“aH~ B-bad, please, fuck me.” Skeppy begged.

Bad’s placed both his hands on Skeppy’s waist and help him go up and down.

“HolY sHIt bAd~”

“Language S’geppy” Bad mumbled as he slammed right back into Skeppy for cursing.

“aAH~ BaD oh my fUckIng-“ Skeppy got cutted off by Bad slamming into Skeppy again.

“Keep cursing and I’m just gonna be more rougher S’geppy.”  
“Fuck fuck fuck fuck” Skeppy repeated, Bad then turned Skeppy around so he was facing Skeppy’s back and started fucking him with no mercy, sinking his teeth into Skeppy’s neck, licking off the blood that was left over.

“BaD~ Please, I’m close!” Bad then put his hand over Skeppy mouth,  
“Be quiet S’geppy, we are in public, remember?” Bad said as he slowly took his hand off Skeppy’s mouth

“AH!~” Skeppy moaned as he rode his orgasm. It didn’t take Bad that long to ride his aswell.

They sat there, panting. Bad then took Skeppy off his dick and started to clean him up. Helping him put in his clothing and fixing up the mess they both made.

“S’geppy! It’s almost 6:30 PM, we should head back” Bad said as he looked at his watch.  
“Yeah, but help me first, I feel like I can’t even walk.”  
“Sorry, I’ll go nicer next time.” Bad responded giving Skeppy a peck on the lips.  
“It’s okay, I liked it.”

They both then opened the curtains to get out. Bad helping Skeppy walk a bit as they headed back. Once they did, Vurb and Spifey were there already.

“Bad, Skeppy! Over here!” Spifey called from the other side. Skeppy and Bad made their way there, little did they know Bad’s hickeys weren’t hidden. Vurb almost immediately noticed and said

“Looks like you two had fun?”  
“VURB LANGUAGE!”


End file.
